User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Adventures of Steve and Carson: Episode 1 Part 2
Steve, Carson, Ivor and Professor Liber are walking on their way to the cave and their Professor Liber yeah their Liber are having emeralds in his eyes in a giant size and sticks his tounge out meanwhile now meaning when licking it around his mouth* Professor Liber: I can't wait to get my hand on these wonderful things! :D Steve: Ikr? Better be close...... Ivor: Is..... It's a half mile! Carson: Hm, wait! There are three signs! Which one of them is ours? Steve: *Points at the "Emerald Cave" One since they are going to there* The "Emerald Cave" One sigh duh! Because we are looking for these! Carson: Oh right yeah! Steve: Hm yeah let's get there! *Later they all four are finally seeing the cave and watch it!* Steve and the other Four.. Three for sure: WOW! :O Ivor: Yup, we did it fellas! Steve: Ok, what to do before yeah before eh really that we go go?? Carson: Well, idk? I am honestly a little shy and scared to enter the thing! Ivor: Then we do the straw trick now! Steve, Carson and Liber: "Straw trick?" Ivor: Yeah sure ya know? Since some "#Ivor" Like me would know in: #IvorKnowsAll#" Which is me!... And i know that ya know, whoever gets the shortest straw of these will go in the cave! Steve: Pfftt! I am sure i will not lose! .-. :) Professor Liber: Funny right, let's see who! *Ivor shows the the straws* Ivor: Ok, let's do this! *Ivor gets a small straw, but Carson got a smaller, Liber got a long one, and Steve got the shortest straw* Steve: :/..... Gulp! :) He heh, i bet...... *Points at Carson* Your straw is the shortest, right dude? Carson: Actually no! Look, *Shows him that he shows his straw is bigger than Steve's Straw* That! Steve's Straw is shorter than mine but... Liber got the shortest right? Liber: no, your goodie-two-shoes! I have the longest! See? *Shows him so him shows Steve that* Steve: But you Ivor? Ivor: Silly, Look! *Shows Steve so that eh shows Steve his straw is the smallest and smallest ever* Steve: Oh... GULP! :( But... But... :) I have a wife, and three kids! :( PLS! I Do not wanna die when i go in i wanna stay!... Ivor: Steve! You? YOU! Yo are "Single" You off forgot? Oh dude? Liber: HA HA HA! You got no wife or... *Steve punch Liber's face* .....Children! Ouch! :( Carson: Steve! :) Steve: Yes? Carson: ;( Pls, be safe ok? :) *He puts his hand on Steve's shoulder so...* Steve: :/... :) Ok, i will! :D Ivor: We wait! *Steves go in but when he did a black shadow enters him* Steve: GASPS! WHAT!? AAAH! *Runs back to his friends outside* *And he jumps on Liber's head and shakes of fear tho* Liber: Tho, Steve? 0_0 You see what... I SEE!? A.... Shadow? Inside? *Goes The Shadow outside* Liber and Steve: 8_8 Uh! Uh oh! AAAH! *They both hug each other* *The Shadow is no longer a Shadow since it have grey boots, brown pants or pretty pants that belongs to somebody familiar tho, white arms and green shirt is now seen so that means it is.....* Alex:... BOO! >:) All Four (Except Alex): AAAH! D: Alex: Got ya! XD Just kidding! HAHAHHA! XD I scared ya guys right? Ha lol! Ivor: That was not funny, you little little... >:( *Everybody looks like ">:(" At Alex for scaring them* Alex: What? Sorry, :( It was just a joke! :( I did not mean tho too!... Carson: Is ok! Alex: Thx Carson, thx for trusting yeah uh is yes! :D Carson: Np! Steve: Wait, why are you here Alex? Alex: Why me here? Well i.... Heard about yeah about you guys later, about the book Ivor talked you guys about so i decided to follow you guys! Steve: Alex rlly? Eh anyway, ya find the emeralds? The emeralds who giant size? Alex: XD..... No, Not yet anyway! Alex: Not yet! Eh but let's go! :) *Everybody gets in with her* Everybody: Ok! :D *Later they all finds out that yeah finds out alot like alot of spiders is sleeping and they did not wake them up tho pretty uh oh safe lucky but then...* Steve: I are hating spiders! :( Carson: Ditto, me too! :( Yuck! Liber: Who doesn't? Alex: Guys? All: Yes? :( Alex: Look! *Points at a wall in front of them saying "Dead End!"* Liber: "Dead End!?" Wait a min, Steve... YA LIED TO ME!? WHY YOU LITTLE SON OF.... *He is angry and chase Steve around meanwhile Carson trip Liber by setting his foot out on Liber* Liber: AH! D: *Falls down* HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA DUDE? Z:( >:( Carson: Hey! *Hugs Steve* Steve did not know right? It was the book Ivor found yes he found it! *Everybody glares like this: ">:(" At Ivor* Ivor: What? Heh heh... Well, ya know? I just wanted to help you guys uh oh.... *Somethings black hand or something a hand or yeah grab Ivor's hand or arm and hides him quick enough but eh now or ugh getting weird here he just disappear* Ivor: WAH! D: *Disappears* Alex: Huh? Carson: Where did he go? Liber: Eh heh, guys? Creepy right?... *Then it took Da Liber* *Liber: Liber was thinking before he got grabbed was why don't we just go to...* Liber: AH! D: Steve: Oh no! Not Liber! :( Carson: I am sorry Steve! *Steve got grabbed too* Steve: OH NO NOT WHY AH!?? ;( Carson: GASPS! Steve! THEY TOOK STEVE! D: Alex: Well, boy.... Is just you and me left! Carson: Who's of us is now on turn? Alex: Gulp! Idk? :) Well, i bet you! Carson: Hey! *Not, now it grabbed Alex instead now* Alex: WHAT!? :/ AH! D; ;( Carson: Well, i better get going or no i must save them! They are my friends! And and... *But they grabbed sadly Carson too now* Carson: AH! :) *Camera freezez* Well, this is a cliffhanger, ya know a cliffhanger? Well sigh it is that the camera turns black and then it is Commercial Break ya know? Ok.... Where was i? Oh! Right! I'm kidnapped so!... AH! D: *Yup, yup oh sadly oh no! NO! Everybody eh eh got kidnapped then we see the cave nobody is there anymore then the camera turns blacks and we may see me continue next Friday!* *To Be Continued!* *...:(* Category:Blog posts